Euronese
Overview Euronese is an official language of the Socialist Republic of Boli. The base grammar was invented by our Dear Leader Comrade Chen, and was expanded upon and reformed by the Euronese Standardization Committee. The vast majority of Euronese syntax is based off of French, with borrowings from Afrikaans, Chinese (Mandarin, Cantonese and Shanghai dialects), German, Italian, Japanese, Korean, Portuguese, Russian and Yiddish. The grammar is somewhat French inspired, but "maintains" features of English. =Setting= Euronese is a unique language that is the pride of Bolinese socialism. With a simplified script and grammar, it should prove easy to learn for any person. Euronese is a living language that is constantly being reformed. The Euronese Standardization Committee, under the leadership of the Central Committee of the BPRCP, is remaining resolute and following Comrade Chen's directive to "carry the linguistic reform through to the end". =Alphabet= Euronese uses the Latin script, with one letter borrowed from old Cyrillic. Euronese makes use of the following Latin letters: A, E, F, H, I, K, M, N, O, P, R, S, T, U, X ß, ŧ, ʀ, ſ The following Latin digraphs: Ph, Th, Kh, Nh, Fh, Uh, Xh, Sh, Rh, Qh ßh, çõ The following Latin trigraph: R-rh And the following Cyrillic letter: ѫ The following Latin letters may be used in words from foreign languages: à, è, ĕ, ŏ, ŭ Alphabet English equivalent A a A Ph ph B ß* ß Sh Th th D E e E F f F Kh kh G H h H I I I ßh ßh J K k K Nh nh L M m M Nn N O o O P p P Q q Q (K’)* R r R S s S T t T U u U Fh fh V Uh uh W X x X (/sh)* Xh xh Y Sh sh Z Kx kx Kh* Rh rh Zh* R-rh r-rh Gh* Qh qh Th* ŧ tt ѫ tt* ſ ss ʀ (double)* çõ -tsion* B, Sh, D, F, H, J, K, L, M, N, P, S, T, V, W, Y and Z are all pronounced as in English. A, E, I, O, U, R are all pronounced as in Spanish *''' -capital “ß” is “ẞ”, but it is not in common use. -Q is a guttural k -X is “ks”, except after “ei”, when it pronounced “sh”. This pronunciation is from Portuguese and Catalan influences. -Kx is pronounced “kh”, or “ch”, a voiceless velar fricative. “ch” as in Scottish or German. -Rh is pronounced “zh”, a voiced post-alveolar fricative. “zh” as in Russian, or “j” in French. -R-rh is pronounced “gh”, a voiced velar fricative. “gh” as in Arabic, or “r” in Parisian French. -Qh is pronounced as either the voiced or voiceless dental fricative. “th” as in “the” or “thin” in English. -Ѫ is “tt”, specifically used for the present tense verb conjugation for the plural/polite second person pronoun, “fhus”. -ʀ is used to double consonants that contain an “h”. (i.e. “nhʀ” instead of “nhnh) -çõ is used to write the noun ending "tsion", which corresponds to the English "-tion". =Basic Grammar= ''Nouns'' Nouns come in two categories, “heavy,” and, “light”. Heavy nouns end in “o”, “u” or a consonant Light nouns end in “a”, “i” or “e”. Nouns ending in vowels are usually free to switch category if necessary. There is no rule confining one noun to a specific category. Heavy nouns: Inmin People Theix Country Orientu East Fuekho Fire ßefhou Hair Light nouns: Partixha Party Ankhunhia Finger Nhikhne Line Tierra Earth Axhi Aunt '''Plural The plural of the noun is formed by adding “s” to the end of a noun theixs Countries ßefhous Hairs Partixhas Parties Axhis Aunts The articles The definite article The definite article has four forms, one for each category of noun in the singular and plural. Inh Used for singular heavy nouns Inh Inmin The People Inh orientu The east Nha Used for singular light nouns Nha Partixha The Party Nha tierra The earth Nhos Used for plural heavy nouns Nhos deixs the countries Nhos ßefhous the hairs Nhas Used for plural light nouns Nhas axhis the aunts Nhas nhikhnhes the lines The indefinite article The indefinite article has two forms, one for each category of noun in the singular plural. Uno Used for singular heavy nouns Uno Inmin A People Uno ßefhou a hair Una Used for singular light nouns Una Partixha A Party Una likhne a line The Partitive- Article The partitive article has three forms, one for heavy nouns, one for light nouns, and one for plural nouns. Note: the partitive article, like in French and other romance languages, also functions as the word “of” section on the word “of” The Used for singular heavy nouns The tienpo some time The arkhento some money Thi Used light singular nouns Thi nuritura some food Thes Used for plural nouns Thes ßefhous some hairs Other Prepositions and Prepositional Phrases “Of” The word “of” has four forms, one for heavy nouns ending “o” or “u”, one for light nouns, one for heavy nouns ending in a consonant and one for plural nouns. It is essentially the exact same as the partitive article. The Used for singular heavy nouns The inh ßefhou of the hair Thi Used light singular nouns Thi nha ßiena of the dog (Noun ending in a consonant)a (“-a”) Used for heavy singular nouns ending in a consonant Stanhina Of Stalin Noska theixa Of our country Inh Inmina Of the people Thes Used for plural nouns Thes uŧes nharkas of those boys “Of the” in the plural After October 25, 2008, a mandatory reform will have gone into effect that changes the plural forms of the prepositional phrase “of the”. The new prepositional phrase will be called the “partitive-definite article”. The reform works as follows: For saying “of the plural noun”, the reform will replace: “thes nhos plural noun” to “thos plural noun” And For saying “of the plural noun”, the reform will replace: “thes nhas plural noun” to “thas plural noun” Example: The heads of the dogs Nhas tetas thas ßienas The capitals of the countries Nhas kapitanhas thos deixs To The Euronese word for “to” is, “à”. It is primarily used as a dative phrase to show direction, but can be used in combination with the infinitive of a verb in a sentence, so as to clarify the use of the infinitive in the sentence. Thones inh maixhs à nhui Give the corn to him Eu ni sapho ke à panhar! I don’t know what to say! After March 8, 2008, an optional reform will have gone into effect that replaces “à” before singular nouns ending in consonants, or singular nouns beginning with a vowel with “-sko” Una toata Stanhinsko A toast to Stalin Eusko To me Nos fhenh anhi ton inh Kunkh’onsko We will go to the Kung’on (People’s Park) For The Euronese word for “for” is, “par”. It is used as a dative phrase to show direction Eu fhenh ke-tßose faii par tu I will do anything for you After March 8, 2008, an optional reform will have gone into effect that replaces “par” before singular nouns ending in consonants with “-ae” Serfheѫes inh Inminae Serve (for) the people Nos traphanhxhons inh Kommunismusae We work for communism Short list of common prepositions Tsonkh From Mit With Upan Over (also “above”) Soush Under En In (sometimes “at”) Unth and Thans On Oxhs Out Si If Kom As (also “like” the French comme) Mexhs But Afn At Fhan By Ò Or "Should" The word "should" in Euronese is "shonhn". It is not conjugated in any way, and is treated as a pseudo verbial-preposition. Possession Possession is shown by adding “ka” or “-ka” to the end of a noun. Euka My Stanhinka Stalin’s Etomaß-ka the stomach’s Pronoun There are nine “personal pronouns” and five “abstract pronouns”, two of which share the same meaning. There are no objective pronouns (i.e. “Eu” means both I and me) Personal Pronouns Eu I/Me Tu You (singular) Nhui He/Him Enhʀa She/Her Es It Nos We Fhus You (plural, sometimes polite) Nhuis They (a group of men, a group of mixed gender or “heavy” nouns) Enhʀas They (a group of women, or “light” nouns) Abstract Pronouns Iŧe this (also “here”) Fhoh/Uŧe that (“uŧe” also means “there”) Iŧes These Uŧes Those (Quhesto is an alternative form of “iŧe” used colloquially, derived from Italian, to mean “this”. Its counterpart for “here” is the colloquial Quhi) Adjectives Adjectives affect nouns depending on the category and number. Adjectives come after the noun they describe. The base adjective is the adjective used for singular heavy nouns, which always ends in “-o”. For light nouns, the “-o” is switched to “-a”. Plural is formed by adding “-s”. Inh ßien phuono The good dog Nha Partixha Khrantha The Great (or big) Party Nhos ßiens phuonos The good dogs Nhas nhetßas manhas The bad leeches Adverbs Adverbs are similar to adjectives, but with several exceptions due to popular speech, not because of any special grammar patterns. In general, adverbs are more dependent on the subject of the sentence, rather than the verb. Unlike adjectives, adverbs can come before the noun they are modifying. Most adjectives can be used as adverbs. Adverbs follow the same grammatical pattern as adjectives in forming the correct form depending on the category and number of subject of the sentence. To form a “-ly” adverb, take the base adjective, remove the “-o” stem and “-amento”. With that, one would apply the same grammatical patterns as just mentioned. Nos rhouxheushamentos senhephratons tuka annifhersoa! We happily celebrate your birthday! Eu rapitho kouro I run fast There are several adjectives in common usage that do not follow the above grammatical patterns. Some common ones are “hoxhkh” (high), “ßouthnhero” (warmly), “sikhue” (resolutely), and “uhantßuan” (completely). The common phrase “hoxhkx nhefheѫes” (hold high) demonstrates the only irregular case for “hoxhkx”. The common phrase “ßouthnheros senhephrateѫes” (warmly celebrate) demonstrates the only irregular case for “ßouthnhero”. “Sikhue” (resolutely), and “uhantßuan” (completely), as well as other adjectives/adverbs derived from Chinese do not follow the patterns for adjectives and adverbs. They are instead left alone and simply placed in the same part of the sentence as the adjective or adverb. Verb Verbs, in their infinitive, end in “ar”, “er” or “ir”. There is no difference between the three endings. There are no irregular verbs, and all verbs follow the pattern. There are 4 basic tenses. Present Past Future Progressive Present Present tense is shown by removing the “stem” of the verb (“ar”, “er” or “ir”), and conjugating it according to the pronoun it is used with Eu (verb)o Tu (verb)es Nhui (verb)e Enhʀa (verb)e Es (verb)e Nos (verb) ons Fhus (verb)eѫes Nhuis (verb)efhants Enhʀas (verb)efhants Iŧe (verb)e Fhoh/Uŧe (verb)e Iŧes Enhʀas (verb)efhants Uŧes Enhʀas (verb)efhants Past The past tense has two forms; simple and perfect. In simple, the stem is removed and “u” is added at the end Traphanhxhar To work Eu traphanhxhu I worked In perfect, the word “aph” is placed before the verb, and then the simple past tense is used Apher To have Eu aph aphu una ßiena I have had a dog In the past tense, the only irregularity is that the verb “ser” (to be), maintains the “e” “Seu„ was-not “su” Future Future tense, as well, has two forms; correct and informal In correct, the word “fhenh” (will) is put before the verb, the stem is removed and replaced with “i” and the word “ton” is put after the verb. Anher To go Eu fhenh anhi ton à inh Kunkhsa I will go to the (People’s) Commune In the informal, the only difference is that the word “ton” is omitted, other wise it is completely the same as the correct form. In the future tense, the only irregularity is that the verb “ser” (to be), maintains the “e” “Fhenh sei ton„ will be-not “fhenh si ton” Progressive The progressive tense functions the same as in English, showing a continuative action. It can be combined with other tenses to form the progressive forms of those tenses. The progressive is formed by removing the stem and replacing it with “omum” Progressive: Aprexh utinhisomum nha phanxha, ni ferkheseѫes à nhafhar fhuska mexhnes After using the bathroom, don’t forget to wash your hands Present Progressive Eu so eßkriphomum I am writing Past Progressive Eu seu nhiromum I was reading Future Progressive Eu sei anhomum I will be going =Dictionary= Example verbs Ser/Se-er-Be Apher-Have Fhienir-Come Anhar-Go Asexhar-Sit Nhefher-Stand/Arise/Lift Panhar-Speak Thirer-Say Manßhar-Eat Phoir-Drink Ekouter-Listen/Hear Rekharthir-Look/See Fher-See Nhirer-Read Eßkripher-Write Rhouer-Play Kourir-Run Sauter-Jump ‘Hifher-Throw Kouper-Cut Tomphnher-Fall Pnheuir-Cry (also, To Rain) ’Haſer-Laugh Sapher-Know Pensar-Think Fhonhar-Want Aßetar-Buy Fhenthir-Sell Faiar-Make, Do (faire) Komprenther-Understand (also, “Farßtexhtar”) Xhertßar-Support Aimar-Love Pasanthar-Like Phusehinar-Dislike Thetester-Hate Prenther-Take Toußer-Touch Fermer-Close Oufhrer-Open Ferkheser-Forget Rapenher-Remember Thoner-Give Marßer-Walk Nhafher-Clean Fankher-Put Utinhiser-Use Thormir-Sleep Traphanhxhar -Work (also, “Arbetar”) Rhifher-Exist (also, To live) Etuthier-Learn (also, To study) Reperar-Repair Apenhar-Call (also, To be called) Suifher-Follow Thefhenhopper-Develop Rekonnaiſer-Recognize Konthamner-Condemn Promoter-Promote Athfhanser-Advance Kritiker-Criticize Tatoer-Overthrow Promoufhouer-Improve Fersuier-Crush Unhtinhiser-Use Nhafhar-Wash Muert-makxer-Kill Taŧaker-Attack ßanter-Sing Represhanter-Represent Rou-uher-Mourn Besoiner-Need Efraxher-Fear Senhephrater-Celebrate Konstrokter-Construct Makxer-Build Directions Orientu/Donkh-Fankh-East Uhe’t-West Northu-North Suth-South Throit-Right Sinistr-Left Natural objects Fuekho-Fire Tierra-Earth Fhenht-World Taifun-Storm ’Er-Air Fhent-Wind Soenh-Sun Nhuen-Moon Sienh-Sky Osienn’-Ocean Days of the Week Somtakh-Sunday Montakh-Monday Tfhistakh-Tuesday Fhothnestakh-Wednesday Tirstakh-Thursday Frexhtakh-Friday Katurtakh-Saturday ßaphʀos-Sabbath (Shabbos) Months (Moxhn 4en) Rhanfhari-January (Moxhn 5en) Farfhari-February (Moxhn 6en) Marto-March (Moxhn 7en) Afhrinh-April (Moxhn 8en) Mai-May (Moxhn 9en) Rhuin-June (Moxhn 10en) Rhulxh-July (Moxhn 11en) Aou’-August (Moxhn 12en) Settemphre-September (Moxhn 1o) Aktupher-October (Moxhn 2en) Nafhanphre-November (Moxhn 3en) Thektßemphre-December Time Tienpo-Time ßhur-Day (Also, “takh/tokh”) Fhokx-Week Moxhn-Month Xhor-Year Nui’-Night Morkhen-Mornin Mithtokh-Noon Aprexhmithtokh-Afternoon Xhetßien-Evening Seßhur-Today Theman-Tomorrow ’Iiexh-Yesterday Etst-Now ßak(time)-Every(time) Hoeur-Hour Minuto-Minute Sekontha-Second Dekath-Decade Senturia-Century Parts of the Body Kors-Body Têta-Head Fhisharh-Face Xheu-Eye Orexh-Ear Phek-Nose Phouß-Mouth Phothsh-Neck Tßêk-Cheek Khorha-Throat Nena-Breast Kour-rho-Heart Mexhn-Hand Ankhut-Thumb Ankhunhia-Finger R-rheta-Wrist Etomaß-Stomach Refhers-Back Pieth-Foot (Also “leg”) ’Umxh-Bone ßefhou-Hair ßuhexh-Blood Karne-Flesh Family Faminhiu-Family Muter-Mother Pater-Father Phapha-second Father Fi-Child Fio-Son Fixha-Daughter Ph’haixha-Brother Ph’hexhn-Sister ‘Uomm-Man Mathßena-Woman Epusa-Wife Epuso-Husband Tßatßu-Uncle Axhi-Aunt Khrath(family)-Grand(family) Places Thexhfonkha-Place Erets-Land Theix-Country Staat-the State Profhensia-Province Natsion-Nation Fuerta-Fort Foret-Forest Rifhero-River Nhak-Lake Sithathe-City Fhinharh-Village Etat-State Ro’-Street Mexhson-House Tßamphre-Room Phanxha-Bathroom R-rhanthenxha-Garden Kuhisin-Kitchen Kunkh’on-Park Kunkhsa-Commune Numbers Uno-One Thue-Two Thri-Three Kuhatru-Four Tßinkuhe-Five Sextu-Six Septu-Seven Ottu-Eight Nonu-Nine Thies-Ten To form the numbers 11-19, add “-she” to the numbers 1-9 To form the “10” numbers (20, 30 etc), add “-ta” to the number 2-9 Sent-Hundred Mixh-Thousand Minhxhone-Million Phinhxhone-Billion Themi-Half K’art-Quarter Nhakx-Hudred Thousand Parskror-Five hundred Thousand Kror-Ten million (1o) Primiero-First to form the rest of the ordinal numbers add “-en/(number)en” to the end of the number Grains Phnhexh-Wheat Rish-Rice Maixhs-Corn MinhRexh-Millet ßpenht-Spelt Tsampa-Barley Farina-Flour Fnhaksa-Flax Soxha-Soy Rxhkx-Rye Oat-Oats Indian Style Foods Thahi-Yogurt Kh’hi-Clarified Butter Thaanh-Lentils Tßaana-Chickpeas Chinese Style Foods Thufhu-Tofu Fokho-Hotpot (also called “thaphin’nho”) Thimsuma-Dim sum (dianxin) ßhauthshi-Dumpling Nomaikhai-Sticky Rice Tousa-Red been paste Vegetables Fhekhetaphnhe-Vegetable Kaphar-rha-Cabbage Ph’hinthi-Okra Uhanxhion-Onion Pois-Beans Kartofnhe-Potato Tamat-Tomato Rathis-Radish Phrokonhia-Broccoli Karrota-Carrot Fruits Frui-Fruit Phanan-Banana Mankhu-Mango Rexhsan-Grape Nhimona-Lemon Nhimon-Lime Pomm-Apple Peß-Peach Narankhkxa-Orange Mikan-Clementine Ananas-Pineapple Meats Karne-Meat Pounhexh-Chicken Phoeuf-Beef Peß(a)-Fish Forbidden Meats Trexhf-Foods forbidden by Jewish law Puerka-Pork Haisin-seafood Prounas-Shrimp Prounas Thrakhonas-Lobster Kani-Crab Peßa Khata-Catfish Animals Animanhia-Animal Enhefante-Elephant Tikhre-tiger Nhion-Lion Urs-Bear Thoßi-Deer Fhaß-Cow ßiena-Dog Khato-Cat Fhianth-Goat Mutan-Lamb ßefheus-Horse Colors Konhore-Color Nekhro-Black Roßho-Red Roso-Pink Rhauno-Yellow Fherto-Green Phnhouo-Blue Khriso-Grey Phrunetto-Brown Occupation Okkupatsion(e)-Occupation Arpheter-Worker Fermier-Farmer/Peasant Rothonkhßha-Labourer Enhefhe-Student Nhumßha-Weaver Nhefherßha-Washerman ßefhoukouperßha-Barber Ro’reperarßha-Cobbler Metanhurkhßha-Goldsmith Fhenhthßha-Welder Nhuhaßha-Lawyer Mitteariaßha-Confectioner Souq-uhanhʀah-Store Owner Taeksi-uhanhRah-Taxi Driver Rxhonkhthoßham-Leader (also ßhithoßha) Thankhxhuan-Party Official Education Ethukatsion-Education Eßkuenha-School Knhassa-Class Profesor-Teacher Fhaxhskxait-Knowledge Nhifher-Book Nhessone-Lesson (Also, “Nhisao”) Kestione-Question Ansior-Answer Ekhshaminatsion-Examination Testo-Test Metotha-Method Sknharismus-Sklarism (Revolutionary Educational Method) Arta-Art Skinha-Skill Fhort-Word ßtxhlo-Pen Pensinh-Pencil (also, “Kraxhon”) Mißenh-Proverb (pl. Mißnhei) ’Istuhar-Story ’Istorio-History Kheokhrafia-Geography Matamatikas-Math Skiensa-Science Lxhsenkoismus-Lysekoist Biology Anhkemia-Chemistry (also “Tßimia”) Kheomitria-Geometry Linkhuas Forenxhas-Foreign Language Industry Inthustria-Industry Faktoria-Factory Inthustria Likxta-Light Industry Krafta-Craft Arphet-Work (also, “Traphanhxh”) Rothonkh-Labour Txhe-Iron Khankh-Steel Furnesa-Furnace Datßinkh-Daqing (a model Industrial Commune, also "Daqinkh") Prothoksion-Production Khoenh Prothoksiona-Production Goal Pnhan-Plan Agriculture Akhrikonhtura-Agriculture Tenenh-Field Tharhai-Dazhai (a model Agricultural Commune) Khren-Seed Kropa-Crop Suhanh-Soil Akre-Plot of land Feelings Imosion-Emotion Rhouxheusho-Happy ßouthnhero-Warm Tristo-Sad Froitho-Cold Aimo-Love Thetesto-Hate Konkhfushero-Confused Kour-rheusho-Courage Adjectives Aßhetifhos-Adjectives Phuono-Good Manho-Bad Khrantho-Big (also, Great) Petito-Small (also, Short) Nofho-New Arhexho-Old Miŧeo-Sweet Thu-senh-Salty (use as is, do not conjugate in normal adjectival pattern) Tarto-Sour Pimento-Spicy Mararo-Bitter Minso-Thin Khortho-Fat Ikhuio-Expensive Pho’o-Beautiful Tßo’o-Ugly ßhonhexho-Lovely Nhonkho-Long Nhourdo-Heavy Nherhero-Light (not heavy) Rathianto-Radiant Khnhorioso-Glorious Makhnifiko-Magnificent Fhraimento-Truly Fanhso-False Tharko-Dark Mar-rhnifika-Magnificent Kontento-Content Illness and Unfavorable Elements Sante-Health Methesino-Medicine Thoktore-Doctor ’Opitaanh-Hospital Manhath-Illness Manhatho-Sick Fefer-Fever Konhtha-Cold Neumonia-Pneumonia Fnhu-Flu Kanser-Cancer Tonkh-Pain Tatakao inh Koura-Heart Attack Poks-Chicken Pox S.A.Th.I.-AIDS Fh.’U.Th.I.-HIV Afheunhßho-Blind Sourtho-Deaf Fhomit-Vomit Intoksikatho-Intoxicated Thefhianto Sotsianho -Social Deviant The Party Partixha-Party Kommunisto-Communist Refhonhutsionario-Revolutionary Refhonhutsion-Revolution Sotsianhisto-Socialist Sotsinhismus-Socialism Marxismus-Marxism Nheninismus-Leninism Pensiamo-Thought Inmin-People Armixha-Army Taixhunsei-General Nhikhne-Line (pronounced nhinxhe) Enhementa-Element Thefhiasionismus-Deviantionism Refhirhionismus-Revisionism Reaksionario-Reactionary R-rhitan-Clique (also “gang”) Teoria-Theory Rhuxi-Chairman (pron. ßhußi) Kommittia Sentranha-Central Committee Propakhantha-Propganda Khenoße-Comrade (pron. Khenose) (plu. Khenoßen) Tofharißtß-Comrade (pron. Tafhariß) (plu. Tofharißtßi) Thrapo-Banner (also Flag) Represhentifho-Representative Sixha-Cause Maitokh-May Day Paters Itheonhoßhikos- Ideological Fathers (Marx, Engels, Lenin, Stalin and Mao Ze-Dong) Fan-Anti Interrogatives Ki-Who Ke-What Kiŧe-Where (coll. “onßhe” and “thofhe”) Kuanth-When Pareke-Why Kommont-How Kitne-How Much Kenh-Which Useful Words Aanho-Hello Thashfha-Goodbye Spas-Please Thanka-Thank you Nonefhento-You’re welcome Iraß’hai-Welcome Tha-Yes Ni-No Xinkunha?-“How are you” (common greeting meaning “You have worked hard?”) (pron. ßinkunha) Uhei Renmin Fu’uhu-“Fine.” (response to above meaning “Serving the people.”) Oſi-Also, too T’o-So Phesether-OK Toto-All Unth-And Kutß-Only Onkor-Again Pir-Then Pheßu-Must …Manse-Long Live… Sikhue-Completely Greetings Welcome Iraß’hai Hello Aanho Good morning Phuonoßhur Good afternoon Phuono Aprexhmith-tokh Good evening Phuno Aphen (/Phuono Ofhen) Good night Phuono Nuito Good bye Thashfha How are you? Kommont ses tu? Long time no see O’hisaßiphuri(thesne) What's your name? Fhuska nome se kommont apenhe? Where are you from? Tsonkh kiŧe fhieneѫes fhus? Pleased to meet you Es se phokup phuono a faiar fhuska akuhansenta Good luck Phuono tßans’! (Rhufuni!) Cheers/Good health Khamphui!/Sante! (Nostrofhxha!) Bon appétit Iŧathakimas’ Bon voyage Phuono fhoxharh’ Excuse me/ Sorry Tefheixipha! How much is this? Iŧe se kitne paise? Thank you Thanka You're welcome Non efhento Where's the toilet? Kiŧe se nha phanxha? I love you Tu aimo =Example text= Article 1 of the Constitution of the Socialist Republic of Boli "Nha Respuphnhika Sotsianhista thu Phonhi se uno etat sotsianhisto inh etarha thuen sotsianhismusa nhithoe fhan nha pronhetariata, unth phaſe upan nha anhʀiansha thos arpheters, thos fermiers, thas rothonkhßhas unth thas enhefhes. Iŧe se à thirer ke Phonhi se uno thiktatorßiff pronhetariano themokratiko sotsianhista inh inmina." The Socialist Republic of Boli is a socialist state of the second stage of socialism led by the proletariat, and based on the alliance of workers, farmers, labourers, and students. This is to say that Boli is a socialist democratic proletarian dictatorship of the people. Article 1 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights "Totos ‘umanos sefhants naissefhants nhiphero und ekuhanho en thinxhiteè unth rekxts. Sefhants thouefhants mit raison unth konsiens’ unth shonhn arhefhants à nhos autros en uno espiri’ ph’haixhaßiffa." All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Category:Languages